


love comes to the executioner

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delle sirene in lontananza, poi una macchina nera si fermò davanti a me.<br/>Rimasi fermo con la freccia nell’arco, aspettando.<br/>Qualcuno scese, gliela puntai addosso.<br/>-Clint...- fu un sussurro, ma bastò questo ad evitare che la freccia partita divenisse mortale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love comes to the executioner

**Author's Note:**

> ok, prima di iniziare a leggere la shot voglio scusarmi con tutti voi per quello che andrete a leggere. non so come mi sia venuta in mente. forse è colpa della canzone "non è mai un errore" che ho sentito ieri sera a letto (maledetto ipod) oppure è colpa del film, della scena che mi rimarrà in testa finchè non morirò. il titolo del film è il titolo della shot. ecco io voglio scusarmi perchè uno, dopo che ha letto questa, potrebbe andare a tagliarsi le vene. mi è uscita una cosa talmente triste talmente drammatica e folle che sto piangendo anche io. ho pianto mentre la scrivevo e sto piangendo come una demente davanti al pc ora che sto scrivendo l'introduzione.  
> scusatemi e grazie se la leggerete... non so perchè, ma anche se è triste, ci tengo particolarmente a questa shot... non so perchè mi ci sia così affezionata. l'ho scritta solo oggi, non decenni fa... comunque a parte questo nulla... vi lascio alla shot.  
> ciao  
> Shi Tsu  
> XXX

# Love Comes To The Executioner

   
C’erano stati degli spari, io avevo sparato, tutti avevano sparato contro un uomo. No, forse non era un uomo. I proiettili non lo scalfivano neanche. Era potente, veniva da lontano attraverso quel congegno infernale.  
Eccolo mi si stava avvicinando. Dovevo sparare. Tirai fuori la pistola ma lui mi aveva spostato il braccio, nel quale avevo l’arma ,con una tale forza che non sembrava avere, che non poteva avere. Cercai di liberarmi mentre lui mi fissava e diceva:-tu hai cuore...- aveva una voce che stregava, innaturale e bellissima ma era un nemico, dovevo ricordare questo. Dovevo ucciderlo, impedirgli di uccidere tutti.  
Mi avvicinò lo scettro al petto e la luce azzurra penetrò dentro di me. Cercai di lottare contro quella luce, mi sentivo soffocare, dovevo fare qualcosa, non potevo lasciarlo fare! Ma piano piano quel potere stava prendendo il sopravvento, prima il petto, poi il collo, il corpo ed infine il mio cervello. I miei occhi divennero blu, come la luce che emanava il Tesseract. Fissai il mio signore, il mio padrone.  
Aveva dei nobili fini, era venuto qua per liberarci ed io ero con lui e chiunque non lo era, doveva morire.  
Mi liberò dalla presa ed io misi la pistola nella fondina della gamba aspettando ordini. Lui si allontanò per liberare gli altri dal giogo in cui eravamo oppressi prima del suo arrivo.  
   
BOOM  
   
Fury cadde a terra e noi andammo via. Non era morto, maledizione non ero riuscito ad ucciderlo. Qualcosa mi aveva frenato, ma cosa? Non riuscivo a capirlo.  
Il tempo trascorse veloce, quasi non mi rendevo conto che i giorni passavano. Tutto era offuscato da questa nebbiolina azzurra. I rumori erano ovattati, sembrava quasi di essere sott’acqua.  
Tutto era strano, tutto era diverso. Più chiaro, nitido ma nello stesso tempo lugubre e sbagliato. Mentre altre volte mi sembrava giusto agire in quel modo. In fondo era giusto volere la libertà, ma mi sentivo schiavo. Schiavo di cosa? Di quel dio? O di me stesso? O di questa gabbia? Ma c’era davvero una gabbia poi? Dove mi trovavo, cosa stava succedendo? Non capivo più nulla.  
Poi però la morsa del Tesseract diventava più forte e ritrovai tutte le risposte. Obbedire. L’unica cosa che dovevo fare era obbedire a Loki e fare quello che era necessario fare.  
Ogni tanto in quei momenti colmi di domande un viso, un viso fin troppo familiare riaffiorava e sentivo la morsa blu farsi più lenta come se non riuscisse a combattere contro quel viso.  
Sorrisi. Lui è forte, lo è sempre stato. Vederlo all’opera mentre combatte è come vedere un pittore mentre passa il pennello sulla tela bianca, come una ballerina di danza classica che piroetta sulle note della morte del cigno, come una geisha. La prima volta che lo vidi combattere, fu anche la volta che capii di amarlo.  
Come si può non amare Phil Coulson?  
Serio, preparato, intransigente, ma dolce e il suo sorriso, raro sorriso è una cosa che potrebbe far morire chiunque. Quel sorriso che esprime dopo una giornata pesante di lavoro, quando gli faccio qualche dispetto o quando si fa qualche battuta divertente. Ma niente è più bella della sua voce quando passiamo la notte tra le lenzuola bollenti intrecciati l’uno all’altro, uniti. Le sue labbra piegate in un ghigno divertito hanno una curva irresistibile e ogni volta che lo vedo vorrei saltargli addosso e divorare quelle labbra, lasciarci il mio marchio. Di notte, però, tornati a casa, ormai nostra, quelle labbra sono finalmente mie. Mi appartengono per diritto e nessuno potrà togliermele. Nessuno.  
   
La morsa blu torna a farsi sentire, apro gli occhi. Un buco sottoterra, la nostra base. Il dottor Selvig che mi chiama per qualcosa di importante spero. Mi piace perdermi nei miei pensieri, sembra quasi l’unica cosa vera lì dentro, e odio essere disturbato in quei momenti. Solo Phil poteva.  
   
Era giunto il tempo, da quello che potevo capire. La missione stava procedendo secondo i piani di Loki. Tutto era perfetto, nessuno avrebbe potuto sconfiggere il dio.  
Ora dovevamo solo andare a liberarlo e scatenare l’inferno.  
   
Procedetti verso la prigione a passo spedito fino a che non avvertii una presenza dietro di me. Mi voltai pronto a dar battaglia. Ma la mia freccia non la colpì. Natasha. Cercò di prendermi l’arco ma tenni la stretta ben salda, dandole un calcio per allontanarla. Ma non si sarebbe arresa facilmente e lo sapevo. Mi tirò un calcio, gemetti. Si nascose sotto dei tubi e ne uscì fuori dall’altra parte dandomi un altro calcio, facendomi barcollare. Scoccai la freccia dove presumibilmente sarebbe passata, ma non la beccai e continuammo la lotta. Schivava facilmente i miei colpi, era brava dopo tutto. Sapevo che non avrei vinto ma chissà perché ero contento di questo. Dentro di me, una vocina fastidiosa che sussurrava parole incomprensibili e che non volevo ascoltare, sapeva che questo era un bene; che io dovevo perdere e avrei perso perché lo volevo.  
Infatti riuscì, dopo varie peripezie, a rubarmi l’arco ma io estrassi il coltello. L’avrei uccisa se non se ne fosse andata. Non mi interessava. Continuammo a lottare fino a che l’ebbi in pugno. Il pugnale contro il suo collo ma la rossa mi morse il braccio e persi la presa e lei ne approfittò per farmi sbattere la testa contro la ringhiera di ferro.  
   
BOOM  
   
Fu un colpo terribile e fu come se ritornassi a respirare dopo aver trattenuto il respiro sott’acqua. Sentii la morsa del tesseract, e quindi di Loki, scivolarmi addosso lentamente lasciando alla mia coscienza il potere di riprendere il sopravvento sul mio corpo.  
Il mondo gira, il rumore è assordante, non riesco a stare in piedi. Cosa è successo? Dove mi trovo?  
Mi guardai intorno. Che ci faccio sull’eliveivolo? Ero alla base prima. O no? che diavolo era successo?  
Arrancai per qualche secondo riuscendo a mettermi seduto.  
Ricordai qualcosa, Loki, il cubo, lo scettro, la nebbia blu, i Chitauri in arrivo. Ma nient’altro tornava a galla. Cosa era successo agli altri? Corpi, tanti corpi ai miei piedi, sangue sulle mani. Ho ucciso troppe persone.  
Alzai lo sguardo e vidi Natasha, la guardai come se non la vedessi da tanto, con una gioia negli occhi che non poteva capire. Era stata lei, mi aveva liberato da quella cosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Ancora non comprendevo bene quello che mi era successo, non capivo bene quello che avevo intorno.  
-Natasha...- sussurrai per farle capire che ero io, che non doveva guardarmi con quegli occhi come se avessi potuto ucciderla da un momento all’altro, che non doveva più preoccuparsi di me, che ero tornato in me.  
Ma a lei non bastò perché mi diede un pugno in faccia facendomi svenire.  
   
Mi ero svegliato, mi avevano detto che avevamo vinto... ma non cosa avevamo perso.  
Avevamo perso tanto. Avevamo perso un uomo che valeva milioni.  
Sono rimasto chiuso in quella casa per così tanto tempo.  
Ho urlato, forse anche pianto.  
Sono diventato pazzo, a furia di pensare che era morto per colpa mia. Io lo avevo ucciso.  
Io avevo permesso a quel bastardo di prendersi la mia mente e giocarci come se fosse pongo.  
E ora lui non c’era più. Lo avevamo ucciso, Loki lo aveva ucciso per colpa mia.  
Phil era morto e io ero tornato solo.  
Nessuno alla base capisce perché mi comporto così, nessuno tranne Natasha sa della nostra relazione.  
Stark sta cercando disperatamente un fantasma: la violoncellista.  
Non esiste nessuna violoncellista. L’unico arco che Phil avesse mai visto era il mio.  
Mi alzai dal letto trascinandomi verso il computer. Lo accesi ed entrai nei firewall dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Cercai le riprese di quello che era successo quel giorno, dovevo cercare qualsiasi cosa che mi dimostrasse che non era successo davvero. Dovevo cercare una piccola differenza che poteva assicurarmi che quello morto non era Phil ma il suo Life Model Decoy. Doveva essere un LMD, doveva.  
 

  
**_“Ti guardo per l' ultima volta mentre vado via_ **   
**_Ti ascolto respirare non scatto la fotografia”_ **   


   
Quando Phil arrivò trovò Loki fuori e Thor imprigionato nella cella.  
-gli umani ci ritengono immortali, vogliamo verificarlo?- disse Loki ridendo.  
   
 _Quanto odiavo la sua voce, pensai stringendo i pugni._  
   
Phil stese l’uomo che era con lui e poi puntò la sua arma addosso al fastidioso dio:-per favore indietro.-  
   
 _Sentivo il mio cuore battere a mille, chissà il suo come andava veloce. Adrenalina, paura._  
 _Sapeva a cosa stava andando in contro? Sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa di terribile?_  
   
Loki alzò le mani come se si volesse arrendere.  
   
 _Scossi la testa:-colpiscilo Phil, per favore. Non credergli, non lasciarglielo fare!- urlai, gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime. Era tutto inutile, lo sapevo. Anche se avessi urlato ancora, la registrazione non sarebbe cambiata. Sarebbe rimasta identica come tutte le altre volte che l’avevo vista._  
   
-ti piace?- disse Phil facendo qualche passo avanti e parlando dell’arma che aveva tra le mani.  
-abbiamo lavorato sul prototipo dopo che hai mandato il distruttore. Neanche io so cosa faccio.- disse vedendo la sua faccia perplessa.  
Accese l’arma:-vogliamo verificarlo?-  
   
 _-NOOOOOOO!- urlai in preda al dolore mentre lo scettro lo trapassava da parte a parte._  
   
Gemette tendendo i muscoli per cercare di combattere quell’intruso nel suo corpo. Lo aveva colpito.  
Loki, quello davanti a Phil scomparve nel preciso istante in qui quel corpo estraneo uscì da lui. Cadde a terra, seduto, tenendo tra le braccia l’arma, poggiando la schiena contro la parete di metallo, combattendo contro quel senso di vuoto che stavo iniziando a percepire intorno a se.  
   
 _Doveva restare lucido. Doveva resistere. Doveva vivere. Per me. Per sé. Per tutti._  
   
Fissò Loki respirando affannosamente guardandolo mentre gli passava davanti e premere il pulsante che mandò il fratello fuori dalla nave, sulla terra con un potente e sonoro colpo.  
Restarono solo loro due, Phil ancora vivo, per poco. Sentiva le forze abbandonarlopiano piano come se qualcuno gli stesse risucchiando la vita dalla ferita che gli stava aprendo una grossa chiazza rossa sul petto.  
   
 _Phil... pensai triste._  
   
Loki si allontanò dalla consolle e fece per andarsene ma lo fermò.  
-tu sarai sconfitto.- disse in un sussurro. Quanto gli costava dire quello. Faceva davvero fatica. Si vedeva.  
Zoommai su Phil.  
-davvero?- chiese voltandosi.  
-è nella tua natura.- gli rispose.  
-i vostri eroi sono disseminati, la vostra fortezza fluttuante sta precipitando, quale sarebbe il mio discapito?- si avvicinò a lui, per poterlo deridere meglio.  
   
 _Digrignai i denti, rabbioso. Se solo lo avessi avuto tra le mani ora sarebbe morto tra atroci dolori, quel figlio di puttana. Non deridere così l’uomo che più di tutti ti ha sconfitto, bastardo._  
   
-manchi di convinzione.-  
Lui si arrabbiò:-non credo di essere...-  
Ma non gli permise di finire la frase perché lo colpì con l’arma e lui fu scaraventato lontano contro una parete che andò a pezzi.  
-ecco che cosa fa..-  
   
Dopo poco che Loki se ne fu andato arrivò Fury che si chinò su di lui.  
-scusi capo, il dio se l’è squagliata.-  
-rimani sveglio. Occhi su di me.- gli disse preoccupato.  
-no, timbro il cartellino.- sussurrò.  
   
- _non farlo ti prego, non lasciarti andare.- dissi disperato._  
   
-opzione non valida.- rispose lui.  
-tutto a posto capo.- sorrise appena.  
-quella squadra non funzionerà mai... se loro... non avranno qualcosa... da...-  
Non si mosse più. I suoi occhi rimasero fissi davanti a se.  
Lo portarono via.  
Era morto, era morto davvero.  
Tirai un urlo e spaccai il computer.  
Ora che era morto nulla aveva più senso.  
 

  
**_“Non porterò nessuna traccia dentro me_ **   
**_niente che dovrò rimuovere.”_ **   


   
Indossai la mia divisa, presi il mio arco.  
Ormai la follia si era impossessata di me. Mi sembrava di sentire di nuovo il Tesseract impadronirsi di me.  
Forse era così, o forse era solo il dolore per la perdita di Phil.  
Uscii dall’appartamento. Non ci sarei più tornato, non sarei più andato in nessun posto dove c’erano tracce di lui.  
Fuori c’erano persone, tante persone che non sapevano nulla, che vivevano tranquilli dopo l’attacco, nessuno sapeva della morte di Phil.  
A nessuno di loro importava.  
Nessuno sapeva quanto lo avevo amato.  
Nessuno sapeva quante volte gli avevo detto ti amo, come arrossiva sulla punta delle orecchie.  
Come, quasi impacciato, abbiamo fatto l’amore la prima volta. Come era seducente e sexy quando prendeva l’iniziativa. La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati alla stazione di polizia. Come mi ha salvato dalla prigione. Come era bello quando dormiva. Come era divertente fargli i dispetti appena alzato e poi continuare per tutta la giornata. Come era bello stare con lui, anche in silenzio, al lavoro. Le missioni, tutte le volte che mi portava in infermeria perché mi ero buttato giù da qualche tetto. Tutte le ramanzine che mi ha urlato addosso spaventato e preoccupato. Tutte le volte che ho spento le sue lamentele con un bacio.  
A nessuno interessava di queste cose. E queste persone meritavano di morire.  
Camminai, camminai nella notte.  
Trovai vagabondi, senzatetto, ubriachi, puttane.  
Continuai a camminare e trovai due uomini che inseguivano una donna.  
Le volevano fare del male.  
Presi l’arco, due frecce e le scoccai e presi i due uomini in testa. Loro caddero morti.  
La donna inginocchiata piangeva:-grazie... grazie!-  
La fissai e mi allontanai, dopo qualche passo mi fermai e mi voltai a guardarla. Presi una freccia e la colpii alla gola. Tanto per cambiare.  
Continuai a camminare, prendevo una freccia e la scoccavo. Non mi importava chi colpivo. L’importante era uccidere quelle persone a cui non importava della morte di Phil. Che non sapevano neanche chi era Phil Coulson. Che non lo avevano pianto.  
   
Delle sirene in lontananza, poi una macchina nera si fermò davanti a me.  
Rimasi fermo con la freccia nell’arco, aspettando.  
Qualcuno scese, gliela puntai addosso.  
-Clint...- fu un sussurro, ma bastò questo ad evitare che la freccia partita divenisse mortale.  
 

  
**_“Ti guardo per l' ultima volta mentre vai via_ **   
**_Ti vedo camminare, è come per magia_ **   
**_non sarai pensieri, non sarai realtà_ **   
**_Sai che bello, sai che felicità”_ **   


   
La freccia penetra nella carne della spalla, cade a terra, sento un gemito, un gemito troppo familiare.  
-Non è possibile, sono diventato talmente pazzo che sento la sua voce ovunque.- risi in modo isterico avvicinandomi mentre l’altro uomo mi puntò la pistola. In quel momento macchine della polizia arrivarono e illuminarono il viso dell’uomo che avevo colpito.  
Spalancai gli occhi:-ho le allucinazioni..-  
-no Clint, sono io. Sono vivo.- rispose Phil alzandosi a sedere.  
-non è possibile. Sei morto. Ti abbiamo ucciso. Ti ho ucciso.- caddi a terra in ginocchio fissandolo.  
-no, Clint. Sono qui.-  
Le lacrime scivolarono dai miei  occhi:-mi dispiace. Non dovevi morire. Non per colpa mia.-  
-non è stata colpa tua, Clint.-  
Allungai la mano verso di lui sfiorandogli la guancia:-mi dispiace. È tutta colpa mia. Potrai mai perdonarmi?-  
-Clint!- mi guardò spaesato, non riusciva a capire. Chissà quante cose non poteva capire da lassù, ormai era un angelo, non pensava più come un essere umano.  
-è stata colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto.- singhiozzai:-perdonami. Se anche da morto, lassù, sei capace di perdonare, ti prego fallo.-  
Ora vedevo lo spavento nei suoi occhi:-Clint io non sono morto! Sono qui! Sono vivo!-  
-ti prego...-  
-non hai nulla da farti perdonare.-  
-si invece. Ti ho ucciso. Ti ho ucciso. Ho ucciso la persona più importante della mia vita.-  
-Clint... ti perdono.-  
Sorrisi:-grazie.- mi avvicinai e lo baciai.  
Poi qualcosa di pesante mi atterrò, gemetti.  
Qualcuno mi prese le mani legandomele dietro la schiena e mi fecero alzare portandomi lontano. Non so dove. Non importava. Io ero morto ormai. Morto con Phil.  
   
Mi ritrovai in una cella, le sbarre di ferro erano le uniche cose che vedevo davanti a me.  
Rimanevo fermo, seduto sul lettino, senza mangiare, senza dormire, fissando solamente quelle grate.  
Le avrei fissate per tanto tempo. Meritavo questo. Avevo ucciso Phil.  
   
In un lampo, forse di lucidità dalla mia pazzia, sentii una frase urlata da un giudice.  
-Clinton Francis Barton, ti condanno alla pena di morte.-  
E poi un altro suono molto più terrificante del precedente, un vero e proprio urlo di disperazione.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-  
Non seppi chi lo urlò, mi portarono via con lo sguardo vacuo a fissare davanti a me.  
   
Poi venne un prete, mi fece il segno della croce, mi diedero tante buone cose da mangiare, cose che non toccai neanche.  
 

  
**_“Se hai sbagliato è uguale anche se adesso fa male_ **   
**_Se hai amato era amore e non è mai un errore_ **   
**_Era bello guardarti e tenerti per mano.”_ **   


   
Mi tirarono su e mi fecero camminare.  
Un lungo corridoio, di lato tante altre celle con le sbarre. Tutte piene.  
Davanti a me una stanza, con un vetro. Dall’altra parte c’era qualcuno che si stava sedendo. Riuscivo a vederli bene. Tutte quelle persone. Io vedo tante cose da lontano.  
Camminai e ripensai a quando camminavamo, quando eravamo soli. Io ti guardavo e ti tenevo la mano. Era bello guardarti e sentire il calore della tua mano nella mia. Mi infondeva felicità.  
Ma non dovevo pensarci, fa troppo male ripensare a te.  
Mi misi a cantare qualcosa, qualcosa per tenere la testa impegnata.  
Non dovevo pensare a te. Pensare a te faceva male. Perché io ti avevo fatto del male.  
E tu non dovevi soffrire. Perché tu sei buono. Io sono cattivo.  
Entrai in questa stanza e subito Phil, il suo fantasma che aveva detto che mi avrebbe perdonato si alzò in piedi appoggiando disperato le mani sui vetri.  
Continuai a cantare, questa canzone la dedicavo a lui.  
 

  
**_“E se hai mentito è uguale ora lasciami andare_ **   
**_Ma se hai amato era amore e non è mai un errore_ **   
**_Era bello sentirti, rimanerti vicino_ **   
**_Anche solo per lo spazio di un mattino”_ **   


   
-Clint...- sentii la sua voce ovattata dal vetro, stava piangendo.  
-non piangere, ti raggiungerò, mi hai perdonato. Va tutto bene.- sorrisi appena.  
Mi fecero sdraiare, io non smisi di fissarlo.  
 

  
**_“Entrerò nei tuoi pensieri di una notte che non dormi_**  
 ** _e sentirai freddo dentro_**  
 ** _Entrerò dentro ad un sogno, quando è già mattino_**  
 ** _e per quel giorno tu mi porterai con te_** ”

   
Una lacrima scese nel momento esatto in cui una stralcio di lucidità si impossessò di me. Phil era vivo.  
Ma ormai era tardi. Sentii l’ago entrare nella pelle, una lacrima scese dai miei occhi.  
   
  
  
 

_-ricordati di me...-_


End file.
